kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Finale: The Inheritors of Kiva
is the forty-eighth and final episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. It features the debut of Masao Kurenai, future Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis to be added Plot After Wataru has proclaimed himself the new King of the Fangires, Taiga confronts him and claims to have killed their mother to acquire the powers of Dark Kiva. This drives Wataru to attack his half-brother, only to be interrupted by the Bishop and his new army of revived Fangires. With the Arms Monsters' aid, the Kivas dispatch the Fangires before resuming their fight as the Bishop is stopped from meddling by Nago, who trained with Megumi to perfect their teamwork. As Rising Ixa, Nago initially is disadvantaged against the Swallowtail Fangire until his drive to succeed allows him to mortally wound the Fangire while regaining his vision. Though dying, the Bishop uses his own soul to complete the Bat Fangire's rebirth. While this occurred, Shima arrives and reveals to Taiga that Wataru took the title of King in order to save him from being a target. But the Bat Fangire uses this moment to attack, easily beating the two Kivas single-handily before throwing Wataru off a cliff. However, Wataru is saved by Otoya's spirit, telling his son that he lives on within him and not to give up. This encourages Wataru to muster the strength as he and Taiga combine their signature attacks to destroy the former King once and for all. Though the battle ended, Wataru and Taiga get a surprise visit by Maya, who revealed she was only knocked unconscious by Taiga. The reunion ends with the two brothers resuming their fight to determine who will be the new King. A few days later, as Taiga returns to D&P to begin a new venture to find an alternate means for the Fangire race to survive, Wataru attends Megumi's wedding to Nago. Just as Wataru prepares to play his violin for the newly weds, a young man resembling Otoya bursts into the reception. Calling himself Masao, he claims to be Wataru's son from 22 years in the future. He has come to get Wataru to help him fight the Neo-Fangire menace who have started to appear in 2009, showing up as a vortex in the sky above the church as Taiga arrives to the wedding late. The Kamen Riders and Arm Monsters transformed to face this new threat. Cast * : * & : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Officer: * : Form Changes Kiva: '''Kiva Form, 'Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Risng Ixa '''Dark Kiva: '''Dark Kiva Form Errors ''to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, , the final episode of the series. Starting from January 25, 2009 onwards, Go-Onger would air alongside Kamen Rider Decade. *Because Kiva is the last Rider show prior to the advent of the modern 'Movie War' (the next show would be the first to return in a film showing during the following season), this is the last time the show's main cast appears together. **As well as Kiva's return appearances among past and future Rider protagonists in the various crossovers over the following years, Koji Seto (Wataru Kurenai) would return in Kamen Rider Decade starting the very next week, as well as the finale and the Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story feature of Movie War 2010. Due to this, Wataru is the latest of only four Rider protagonists to reappear the next week after the end of his show, following Kotaro Minami (Tetsuo Kurata) as well as the original Double Riders Takeshi Hongo (Hiroshi Fujioka) and Hayato Ichimonji (Takeshi Sasaki) due to their series' having direct sequels. **Arms Monsters actors Kenji Matsuda, Yuuki Ogoe, and Eiji Takigawa would return for a cameo as Jiro, Ramon, and Riki respectively in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship. **Keisuke Kato (Keisuke Nago) would appear as the Kiva Army Warlord in Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale. *Kiva's battle with the Bat Fangire was seen in Kamen Rider Battride War. *After an entire season, Kiva never use Bassha Fever & Ixa never use Bassha or Dogga fake Fuestles DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 12 features episodes 45-48: With You: Final Transformation, Full Stop: Farewell, Otoya, Break the Chain: Obey Me! and Finale: The Inheritors of Kiva. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢フィナーレ・キバを継ぐ者｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢フィナーレ・キバを継ぐ者｣ Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:Rider Death Episode